The Diamond Claws
The Diamond Claws is a general guild based in the Solaris System. It’s comprised of a wide variety of people from all over the System, acting as a hub for those who are looking for opportunity. Its business typically consists of fulfilling jobs requested by consumers, which can be any legal service. Its headquarters is located in Junith City, Paradei. A common hub for guild members to gather is in Avalon, a large modular space station orbiting Paradei. The public mission statement of the guild is to serve people in need of assistance, offering services and items at prices more generous than most. While some may criticize this business model for inconsistency, it’s widely regarded as a safe alternative to more expensive options. Background During the Celestial War, much collateral damage was inflicted on countless cities, homes, and families. Many people were in need of assistance, but were too deep in trouble to crawl out themselves. The Seongjian hero, Yeonja Moon, created The Diamond Claws guild with his closest allies. Terra Caelum University's headmaster Gallifrey, the legendary soldier Zethus, and the renowned engineer Amira were all amongst the founding members. The guild's purpose was to assist those in need, providing numerous services at the lowest cost possible. Initially, it wasn't profitable at all, and was only sustained thanks to numerous donations and Terra Caelum University's funding. Eventually, the guild gained more allies throughout the system. Many children who saw the guild help their families went on to join the guild as adults. Jobs Any legal service can be requested from the guild. Once processed and approved, the request turns into a Guild Job available for guild members to take. These Jobs can be as simple as delivering items and fixing vehicles to complicated tasks like protective services or exterminations. Difficult jobs requiring more professional skills or deemed dangerous are usually reserved for specialized members. Once a Job is taken, the person or party who requested it pays half of the fee in advance, then the other half after the Job is completed. Non-members can take Jobs as well, though they'd only earn 50% of the payment on completion that a member would normally earn. Once a Job is available, it's posted on the guild's database, accessible through online means or by going to Avalon, where a giant digital bulletin board is on display. When the employer decides they have enough people for a Job, they can make it unavailable until it's either done or the current members fail to complete it. Divisions The guild has thousands of members, most of them only there to take Jobs. However, there are also those who work specifically for the guild, providing services to ensure that it operates smoothly. The guild is comprised of five divisions, each of which serve different purposes for supporting the guild's existence. Jobs Division This division is the largest in the guild. It's comprised of members who take on Jobs, and is generally a classification for those who don't do any other work for the guild. R&D Division The R&D Division does what its name suggests: conducting research and experimentation. They study sciences for the guild, and are often in collaboration with Terra Caelum University. Usually this involves strange phenomena that occur during Jobs, especially in regions of the system that aren't heavily explored. For a price, members can go the division to upgrade current equipment or commission custom paraphernalia. The division is also responsible for technical maintenance throughout the Diamond Claws's facilities. Amira heads the R&D Division. Combat Division The Combat Division is the guild's main fighting force. Its members are usually ex-mercenaries and soldiers, though new recruits with no combat experience can join and undergo training by officers. They undertake the more dangerous Jobs, acting in teams that specialize in either infiltration and intelligence, assault, or defense and security. The division also act to defend the guild and its members in times of attack. Zethus heads the Combat Division. Medical Division The Medical Division is responsible for caring to the health of the guild's members, often acting as the primary healthcare provider for many of them. They're able to mend injuries sustained from Job-related work, diseases and sicknesses, and other physical ailments. The division also works closely with the R&D Division to provide bionics and other body modifications for a price to its members. ___ heads the Medical Division. Logistics Division The Logistics Division is responsible for making sure the guild stays operational and functional. They take care of the finances, commerce and trade, recruitment, and many other much needed organizational aspects. They are also in charge of running the guild's facilities, which include its libraries, gyms, training grounds, dining halls, and more. Oriah heads the Logistics Division. Relations and Affiliations The guild is affiliated with many other organizations. *'Ousam Corporations - '''Besides its own operations and Jobs, much of the guild's funding and technology comes from Ousam Corporations. Taeyang Moon, the CEO of the company, is the grandson of the guild's founder, and is active within the guild. *'Terra Caelum University (TCU)' - Many of the guild's scholarly activities are closely tied with the Paradei-based school. The university's headmaster, Gallifrey, was a founding member of the guild. *'Faria Monastery - The guild has a partnership with the religious monastery in Junith City, Paradei. The temple's leader, Sudosa, is an active member in the guild and is known to be a wise figure that many go to for spiritual and emotional support. *'''The Double Dragon - While their affiliation is not known in the public eye, the mafia's leader Hyori is a granddaughter of the guild's founding member. She fully supports the guild, lending help to guild activities in Junith City. *'The Light Brigade' - Magistrates from the largest security force in the system sometimes take on Jobs from the Guild. Their activities frequently overlap. Members WIP Category:Factions